Rachel is missing
by Marron and Farmer1
Summary: Been years since frank and her have seen eachother but when he gets a call saying shes missing he finds himself looking and falling in love with her again. Will he find her and be able to save her or will he fail and the one he loves dies? Find out
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few years since Rachel and Frank have spoken or even saw each other. One day Bill her manger calls Frank and saids "Frank we need your help, Rachel is missing". He saids "What When did this happen"? Bill saids a week now we don't know if shes has been kidnapped or might even be killed now". Frank saids "Wasn't Tony watching her or anything I can't believe she is gone there must be a mistake". Bill saids "No mistake she's gone we need you". Frank saids alright I will be in squirrel hill soon let me pack my things and I will be on my way". Bill saids ok with fear Rachel is in danger he sends out Tony to look for her and then starts to call the cops. He tells the cops that she has been missing for a week and the last time that Bill saw her was at a restaurant named "Sadie's Diner" with some friends. Then described what she looked liked. They said "they would investigate this situation and hopefully bring her back safely as sound. Then Frank calls and saids to Bill "I will be there by tonight and I will be hunting and looking for her". Bill said "I know you still love her". He saids "no I want her to be safe and at home". Bill saids "believe what you want but you do still love her and I know she loves you back but didn't get a chance to say it". There is a silence in the phone then Frank saids "there were a lot of things that weren't said and I wish we didn't have to go our own ways and that our careers didn't put pressure on us". Bill saids "in time it will tell if you're meant to be and I only hope we will find her in time so you can tell her how you feel and she can tell you how she feels". Frank saids "well I am about a mile away I will see you then and I will drag Tony with me to find her". Bill laughs and saids "Ok you do that and I will remind him why we liked you so much". Frank saids yeah and what ever happened to Fletcher"? Bill explains that Fletcher "years ago moved out and that he graduated from Harvard law school got married and now is expecting his son to be born in a few months". Frank asks "Did Fletcher ever talk to Rachel before she went missing"? Bill saids "No because when she called him, that morning it went to the answering machine and that was that". Frank saids "You don't think there both missing do you?" Bill saids "No I don't". Frank saids "Ok well I'm in the driveway have tony come out we are going Rachel hunting". Bill laughs and tells Frank "ok he's on his way". Tony comes out and in the car and they head down the road. Frank asks Tony "Where did you last see her"? Tony saids "at the restaurant with Bill". Frank saids "ok did anyone look suspicious to you"? Tony saids no they were all people I meant before". Frank saids "ok was there anyone that looked like they were going after Rachel"? Tony saids "No but the waiter was very rude to her" Frank saids "How were they rude"? Tony saids "they told her to hurry her order and that they were closing soon but it was only noon". Frank saids "let's stop there first to make sure no one has seen her". So they head to Sadie's Diner and they ask the waiter some questions regarding a week ago. The waiter saids"I saw her when she ate here but I did not see her leave here". Frank saids "ok did you see anyone that would have thrown her into a car and take here away". The waiter saids "no but I did see a guy that was starting at her all threw her lunch". Frank saids "what did they look like"? The waiter saids "Long dark hair, blue eyes, about 6ft 5, Caucasian and had a red and black shirt on along with jeans". Frank saids "ok do you know the guy". The waiter saids "No but he drives a black Cadillac". Frank saids "thanks for the help". Then him and Tony head back to Squirrel hill and contact the local cop station and give them some information they know.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and Tony head to the cops station and tell them all the information they have and then they tell them they will be looking into this case more and more now. Frank and Tony then head back, to Rachel's to find Fletcher there. Fletcher asks "what is going on where in the hell is mom"? Frank saids "we don't know we only know she is missing". Frank asks him when she talked to you last "was she hanging out with some old guy friends"? Fletcher saids "no but she did say she was having dinner at Sadie's Diner". Frank saids "ok do you know if she was going to meet a guy there"? Fletcher saids "no but did say my father called her". Frank saids "ok and what did he want"? Fletcher saids" I don't know all I know is that he wanted to get information about me and she didn't want to give it to him". Frank saids ok "do you think he could have kidnapped her"? Fletcher saids "no I don't I think he still loves her and wants her". Frank saids "ok then what is your biological father's name"? He tells him "Jackson Albert Simmons". Frank saids "ok well we will see about him and his back ground". Frank goes and finds Tony and tells him to call the cop station and look up this name. He asks why? Frank saids" because it is Fletchers father and we need to know if he is a criminal that would kidnap Rachel". So Tony calls the station and they say that his file shows nothing of a criminal act. Tony saids ok thanks and tells Frank. Then Frank saids" well then we need to wait until new evidence is placed". Then the cops call back on the guy at the restaurant and saids he is a criminal of act. Frank saids "would he kidnap Rachel knowing her bodyguard and manger were there"? They say "it's hard to tell he was once arrested for kidnapping his daughter". Frank saids ok "so where should we start his daughter or what"? They say try to the daughter then the ex wife. So Frank and Tony head to Los Angelo's where the daughter is. They ask her when she was kidnapped "where her father took her"? She saids "I don't remember all I remember it was dark and I was 8 at the time of the event". They ask her if he hit her? She saids no but did threatened to kill me if told anyone. Frank then asks "Where does he live"? she saids "Northern Street". Then she asks "is he in trouble". Frank saids "deeply we think he has Rachel Marron hostage". She saids no I think you have the wrong guy he would never do that". Frank saids I think he would, he kidnapped you don't you remember"? She saids "of course, but not a celebrity like her". Frank saids "believe what you want but when the truth is out I won't feel sorry for you"


End file.
